Shinigami's Angel
by crzygrl32
Summary: ok, this is one of those stroy where a gundam wing fan gets transported to the gundam wing world except this time i put my sister who is probably the number one fan of Duo,i really dunno, anyway hope u read it and like it, plz r
1. OMG! It's Duo! SIGH

Shinigami's Angel

Chapter 1 OMG! It's Duo! sigh

"Hey how long is it? Is it 3 feet yet?"

"Heh…heh…heh… no, it's only 2'5"

"What? What the fuck? Why the fuck isn't this fuckin hair 3 fuckin feet yet? What the fuck?"

"Calm down Rachel, mammilla hear ya." Rita said, trying t calm her older sister down.

"Think of it this way, at least now your hair's longer than you."

"Shut up Rita, im 4'9 and ¼!" Rachel said, defending her pride.

"Yeah, but you're going into High School, but me who's going into 8th grade is 5'2." Rita boasted proudly.

Rita could see her sisters eyes popping out of her head. Knowing better than to stick around, Rita ran outta the room. Rachel put a DO NOT DISTURB sign on her wall. Then she locked it. Rachel then descided to watch the dvd the endless waltz given to her by her friend. After placing the dvd she took her book bag and placed on her lap, hugging it for comfort.

After a few minutes into the story the screen lit up brightly, blinding Rachel. Rachel covered her eyes with one hand and clutched her book bag tighly with the other. Before she knew it, she was falling. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed.

THUMP

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Click Rachel stopped screaming to look around. She heard something from under her. 'Oh my god it's Duo! It's Duo!' Rachel thought. Behind her Heero pointed the gun at Rachel and said something. Rachel was too busy worrying about Duo to notice.

"Oh ma god! I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to land on you. Are you alright?" "yeah I'm fine." Rachel's attention was drawn to Heero after he had said something. "Uh…..what did he say?" "you don't know Japanese?" Duo asked curiously. Rachel shook her head in a "no".

"I said **who are you**?" Heero said in English. "oh I'm Rachel. Could ya put that thing down? "

"no"

BLINK, BLINK

"eh whatever. Now back to more important issues. Duo, are you alright?"


	2. What Happened

Chapter 2 What Happened

"How'd a know my name?" Duo asked the girl curiously. "Cuase I'm like your numba one fan ever. I know almost everything 'bout you. Like your name, how you got it, your gundam, your -"

"How do you know about the gundams?" Heero asked pointing the gun at Rachel. "like I said, I'm Duo's numba one fan!" Rachel said. "But how do you know about the gundams."

"Well either this is real or a really weird dream. Anyways, I come from a world where you're all anime characters from a show called Gundam Wing. And I watched it, my favorite character is Duo, so I tried to learn everything 'bout him." Rachel said in one huge breathe.

"You tried to learn everything about him or be just like him." Wufei said pointing to Rachel's long braid. Rachel blushed. "Well you see, I wanted to try and beat Duo's 3ft long hair so I tried to grow it that long."

"And….?" Duo asked, excited. "It's only 2'5." Rachel said with a pout. Duo laughed at that. "Hey she's pretty cool."

"She could be a spy." Heero said, his eyes unwavering and his gun still pointed to Rachel. "I can't be a spy. I'm too clumsy and way too young." Rachel said sticking her tongue out.

Heero cocked his eyebrow at the remark. Rachel couldn't help but giggle. "you remind me of my sister Rita, my lil sis. Hey, you know what! You're her favorite character, that's pretty cool." Rachel said with happiness.

"You know that story about her from another world might be true, I mean what was that black hole she came out from anyways?" Quatre said. Everyone looked at each other, he had a good point.

Trowa then noticed something. "What's this?" Trowa asked as he bend down to pick up the object which had caught his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Endless Waltz

Trowa had found the cover for Endless Waltz. "Oh! That'll prove I'm tellin the truth! That's the DVD Endless Waltz, it shows how the Eve Wars ended." But then upon remembering something a frown crept on Rachel's face. "Except I was watching it, so I don't have it with me. But don't worry, here's other DVD's in it!" Rachel said with a smile.

"Yes, but you could've gotten the information about the war from anywhere." Heero stated simply. "Yeah, but there are things in here that couldn't just be found anywhere, like conversations you guys have had." Rachel said. Then Trowa asked something that was probably on the minds of the other exploits.

"What's a DVD?" At this question, Rachel's jaw dropped open in disbelief. "You guys live out in space and still there hasn't been the invention of the DVD?" Rachel screamed in disbelief. "Well it's ok, cause we can watch this one on a computer, so all we need to do is borrow Heero's famous laptop.

After finally convincing Heero to let them use his laptop, the four pilots and the girl watched the DVD. The jaws of the four pilots dropped open in disbelief, after the DVD was over. "So do ya believe me now?" Rachel asked proudly. All the boys nodded their heads.

"Oh Duo, you believe me!" she said giving Duo a bear hug. Duo blushed at this. "Hopefully the onna won't be giving a hug to all of us. "Don't worry about that Wu - man!" Rachel said with a wink.

"Hey I'm startin to like this girl even more." Duo said with his famous grin that stretched from ear to ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Trouble for Heero

Rachel and Duo were in a very interesting conversation about Rachel's life. "You see, I have two sisters, one's a Heero fan, and the other is a Quatre fan. The older one's bout a year younger then me, n the other one is six. Which is kinda weird cuz she's watching a show with a lot of violence."

Just as Duo was about to ask Rachel something, the door bell rang. Quatre went to get it. "Oh hello,** Miss Relena!**" Quatre said in a very shaky and loud voice. At the mention of Relena's name Heero ran for the nearest closet. Just as Relena entered the room, Heero was safe in his closet.

"Hello everyone! Where's Heero?" Relena asked looking around. "Oh, I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Rachel said in an innocent voice.

"Oh, who are you?"

"I'm Rachel."

"She's uh.." Duo trailed off not knowing quite what to say.

"She's his girlfriend." Trowa said, which was quite a surprise.

"Oh hello, it's nice to meet you, Rachel." Relena said in a kind voice, but you could tell she was very confused. "It's nice to meet you too Miss Relena." Rachel said sweetly.

"Oh I wish I could stay, but I just came into say a quick 'hello'. I wish I could've seen Heero as well. Oh well, good bye everyone." with that the former Queen of the world left.

"Hey Heero, you're girlfriend's gone!" Rachel yelled to the closet. "She's not my girlfriend!" Heero replied as he got out of the closet. "I bet she would've stayed longer if Heero was out." Rachel said with a smirk.

"Well then, it's a good thing he hid in the closet." Duo replied with a smirk. "She' so naïve." Rachel said, to no one in particular, while Duo nodded in agreement. "Yup."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Two Braids are Better Than One

"Hey Duo, ever dyed Wufei's clothes pink?"

"Sure, plenty of times, that's why he's out shoppin all the time." Rachel and Duo burst into laughter.

"You know, we should do something about Heero's messy brown hair." Rachel said, Duo could tell she was planning something that was going to be really fun. "What'd you have in mind?" Duo asked with a smirk. "A makeover, after being a test dummy for all of Rita's makeover experiments, helping Heero with his messy hair is a piece of cake." Rachel said with a smile. "mmmm cake!" Then the two burst into laughter once more.

Just then Heero had entered the room. "Heero! Just the person we were looking for." Before Heero knew what was happening, Duo jumped on Heero, and tied him onto a chair. "Wait it might be easier if he was out cold." Duo said before knocking Heero out.

"Ok let's get to work. Comb, hair dye thingy…" And on, and on it went. It was like two mad scientist in their laboratory. "I think that did it!" Duo and Rachel said, looking at their creation.

Heero soon regained consciousness, and the first thing he saw was a very happy Rachel and Duo. "Look He -chan!" Duo said, sticking a mirror in Heero's face. Heero looked at himself in the mirror. His messy brown hair was now combed and spiked, and the tips of it were a brownish blonde color.

Just then the other exploits came in. "What have you two been doing in here this whole time?" Quatre asked. "Whoa! Heero….you're hair!"

Heero's response: --;

Well that's the end of chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
